king_of_thievesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tutorial
When First Downloading the Game Upon entering the game, you will find your character locked in a prison cell, and a ghost like character, who later introduces himself as Geffi, helps you to break out. Your character runs automatically, and will stop when it reaches a wall. Tapping will make the character jump, and your character can also wall jump. A key fact to remember later is that jumping is slower than running, so this may be helpful against red guards, homing cannons and spinners later. After getting out of the first cell, you are greeted by a second corridor with double blades above a pit. Timing is essential: jump right before you get to the pit. Jump early and you may hit the second blade. Jump late... and you won't even have a chance to jump. Upon escaping, you will be shown a quick runover of the whole world map: later you can view this anytime you want. Geffi will guide you to the bottom of the map, and introduce you to your new home: the first dungeon. He introduces you to the enhancement totem: a simple, grey mossy rock with an eye and teeth. Geffi instructs you to place one of your first gems into the totem's eye. If you want to quickly rise to the top, however you need to be able to do some quick raiding of other dungeons, enhance your highest gem. If you prefer to "farm" and stay low for a while, then suddenly shoot up, enhance one of your lowest gems. Immediately after you exit the gem enhancement totem, Geffi will notify you of someone raiding your dungeon. He will appear to have a white character, unlike your simple black one. He will storm through your dungeon easily, and capture your gem. After that, Geffi will make you move one of your less important blades into a much better position, and give you the opportunity to save immediately. After this, however, you must get through your dungeon twice in a row in order to save it. Geffi will guide you to the Attack section, where you are greeted with a seemingly simple dungeon. However, this is an NPC dungeon, so you'll be gaining back the exact same gem, in the exact same state that the NPC stole it from you. A future note is that other players may only steal gems you are currently enhancing in your totem, and vice versa. It may be helpful if you have an extremely high-quality gem to store it in your gem box and wait until you are absolutely sure no one will be able to steal it. Upon getting your gem back, you are given the option to place it back in the totem. However, you don't need to put the same gem back. If you want, you could easily place a different gem in the totem. Other players will not be given the chance to steal it though. Now, you may freely customise your dungeon any way you want. First, however, grab the five free crystals from the achievement bar (Geffi's head) and make sure that your dungeon is impenetrable, as far as you can go. DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT do any of the campaign maps at this point. The next totem will be unlocked immediately after you use your last totem enhancement. Speaking of which, astute players will have noticed the totem only had three teeth, and when the first totem enhancement was finished, one of the teeth will have cracked. The teeth represent how many times you can complete rituals on this totem, and when you run out, you will have to move on to the next dungeon where you can. After you finish the first totem, the second totem will be automatically unlocked, but from then on, you will have to do the campaign maps to proceed. Also, try to use the reclaim gem bar as much as you can! So, that about concludes the tutorial. Just remember: # Make your base impenetrable, as much as you can. # Timing is everything when raiding. # Keep your most valuable gems safe AT ALL TIMES. Category:Community